


end

by meteormerula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, kinda hange/levi but not romantic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteormerula/pseuds/meteormerula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a short warmup oneshot-fluff-thing about Hange and Levi's teamwork, but no names are used, (except for she and he pronouns) so you can make it about most anyone :)<br/>(the assignment will be turned in, and I don't know the teacher very well, so I just used 'she' pronouns for Hange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	end

They had nothing left to say to each other. They knew that there was nothing _to_ say, when death was inevitable and hope was lost. No final accusations, no final exclamations, no final confessions. None of it mattered now. It didn't matter that she had been reckless. It didn't matter that he had insisted on independence. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered but that they were standing next to each other, until the end.

They had been at odds when they first met. She was so excitable; he was so stoic.  What finally drew them together was their absolute determination and hatred for the enemy.  Their hate was like acid, tearing at their minds and bodies.  It ate them from the inside, eroding their souls away.  If they had been alone, they wouldn't even have made it this far.  But they had each other.  They'd had an assignment together.  They didn't even spare each other a second glance until the fighting began.  When they found themselves silently working together, guarding each others' backs, they became partners through a silent pact.  It was all they had in this time of war. 

Now that they faced death, it didn't matter.  

Nothing mattered, did it?

Their hands entwined together.


End file.
